Class Does Not Stop Love
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Mira aka, a princess... Turns out not to only be a princess, but an angel with a split personality. What will this news bring to the two men guarding her? What will happen in her forbidden story of duty, hate, and love? Will she love who she wants or be trapped by her duty forever..? SasoriXoc DeidaraXoc
1. Chapter 1

Vallen: New story. Hope you like it! Im going to work as hard as i can on it. Possibly be one of my best one's yet.

Zeelee: This one involves one of my... Favotite charictors. It took a while to choose which one of them... But i always wanted to do story with a cute shy girl... That has a split/multi personalitie. We dont know which yet, we havent picked. We choose the story as we go on. We kinda just go with the flow.

Vallen: :D SO SHE'S LIKE US WITH THE PERSONALITIE PART!

~A little explenation about the Land Of Flowers~

For many years The land Of Flowers has escaped the bloody wars that ravashed the world: due to being shelted between the tall mountain's that shielded them. With no need for war, there were no Shinobi. Eventaly Shinobi just became a legends from old tales. Due to it's shelterd-ness, It was never botherd much from the outside world, other than the ocational trade between different lands. But since it was extreamly difficult to get to the Land of Flowers and the exotic plants that grew their, trade was rare. The main trade that happend was between The land of Rain and The Land of Fire because their preseverence to trade with them. The two lands eventaly became great friends with The Land of Flowers over the many year's. But neither land dared to force their veiws on them in fear they would be shut out.

For The Land of Flower's rich soil and ideal growing conditions, it grows plants of many exotic types. Although, the land was known better for it's large varity of flowers. Thus the lands namesake. It's a small, but rich country, with many kind, peace loving, friendly people on the lands.

~End of Explenation~

Zeelee-Vallen: We dont own Naruto or anything we may or may not use! Like names. And please forgive us, I used a fake land to make her a princess of! Im going to make it a non-shinobi land, and with Samurai instead of Ninja. Please enjoy.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She had that look about her. Noble, pride filled, Grace-full, magestic, strong, powerful. She wore her long silky black hair down, it was up to her midthy. Her skin was pale as snow, her eye's a strange light purple. She only wore Kimonos of the best quality. Her look's screamed powerful. But one of the two reason she wore such fancy kimono's was that they helped hide her strange marks... She would have ratherd to wear simple cheap clothing if she could. But she was of a high class, so she was forced to wear clothing of her rank. She was a pincess, of The Land of Flower's.

Ever since she was a young child, she had to wonder if she was really her parent's child. She had swirling, barbwire knoted, light purple marks that ghosted over her pale skin. There was only one swirl that marred her face, one that went from her hair line down across her eye and then curved into a perfect swirl. Another three lines of swirls started at the back of her hairline. Two of them circled down her arms, then ended on her hand, where it made a perfect swirl on the other line that went down her back, it branched off as it went down, the barbwire lines going to her front to make swirls on her front. On her legs, the main line broke of into two and twirled down her legs, ending in a swirl on the top of her feet. She didnt like her markings, they were stange and unexplainable. Her parents didnt had them, as far as she knew. But she only ever seen her parents at big events, and eve then they were far away, so she couldent be sure. So she hid them insted of finding out, in fear that her marks would be ridicueled. They way she hid the markings on her face was with makeup, since they were the only visible ones outside her Kimono. For her hands, she wore silk gloves. No one quesioned her about her gloves, no one dared.

Due to circumstances, she was shelterd for the past 17 years of her life. It made it worst that she was an only child, forced to take on the famly name and all the responsiblities; responsiblities of which she didnt know yet. The only time she ever left the house was when she went to ball's her family held, or big family event's. Even then, she was hired even more gards to 'protect' her. But she knew better, they were keeping her from running away. Usaly only two gards was always kept close to her at all times, Fai and Kurogane. Highly trained Samurai with strange 'powers'. But when she left her house for such event's... There was up to 6 gards for her. Otherwise, she was never alowed outside the wall's.

In her 17 years, she develope another personality. One that went by the name of Kira. Kira, was what kept Mira sane threw most of her life. She kept other's from using Mira for their own gain. Kira was what Mira wanted, needed, to be: strong, fear-less, with-out-a-care. But Mira was the exact opasite of Kira, shy, soft-spoken, and a pushover. Thus, was why Kira was born. To protect.

The day when her Father made the mastake of hiring the wrong bodygards from another land... Is where the story begins.

XxXxXxXx Deidara's and Sasori's POV XxXxXxXxXx

"Why is leader-sama making us take this job..?" Deidara grumbled at his partner.

"Because it pays amazingly well." Sasori answerd boredly. He turned his head slightly to look at his partner, his grey eyes narrowing. "Stop pouting Deidara-san." Sasori said plainly.

"Im not pouting!" Deidara yelled, his visable ocean blue eye twitching.

Sasori sighed and closed his eyes as they walked on. "If anyone should be pouting, it should be me. I have to be outside of my puppet for this mission."

"Well, your easyer on the eye's now. Maybe you can get a girl." Deidara taunted with a flirty smirk on his lips.

Sasori reached his arm up and slapped the blond upside the head. "Im not intrested."

"Then your gay?" Deidara yelled, faking horror in his expresion. "Are you into me?" The blond said, twirling his hip's in a girly manner.

"No." Sasori said gruffly as he facepalmed. "Your an idiot, Deidara-san."

Deidara grinned. "Thank you, Sasa-chan."

"This is going to be hell. Two months: stuck with a pyro maniac, who thinks he's a woman... Or worst yet, a womanizer." Sasori mumbled, partly to himself and halfy to Deidara.

"I DO NOT THINK IM A WOMAN! I. WILL. NOT. HEZITATE. TO. BLOW. YOU. UP."

Sasori looked over at his partner with lazy grey, half-lidded eye's. "Go for it, then you'll be stuck with Tobi-san for this misson."

Deidara's ocean blue eye widend. "I'll be good."

XxXxXxXxXx Mira's POV XxXxxXxXxXxXx

The petite girl with silky long back hair slid on her favorite black Kimono with colorfull flowers on it with the help of her two servents, Kei and Kuro, twins. She listend to them as they chatted away about pointless things as they dressed her.

"Mira-chan~?" One said, tugging the obi tighter and snuger sang. The girl with light purple eyes, now called Mira, glanced behind her at the young teenage girl that was tying her obi. Blue orbs met her light purple ones as Kei met Mira's gaze.

"Ye-yes...?" Mira answerd, a light blush crossing her pale cheeks at the familatary the twin's expressed to her when they were alone. A small smile graced her lip's as she answerd Kei.

"Your getting new Bodygards today, right~?" The other twin sang, her red orbs eyeing the Kimono for wrinkles. Aproving it, she high fived her sister.

"Hope-hopefully... Father must be ti-tiring of trying t-to... Find bodygards while Fai-san and Kurogane-san are away..." Mira whisperd, closing her light purple eye's in worry. She didnt like putting any extra stain on her Father what-so-ever. Is she could, she would be a good girl. But Kira always scared the new gards away on there first day. Now they were running out of choices, and have to hire out of the Land.

"Yep~ You chased away five sets of gards away in two week's!" Kei chimed, giggling as she led Mira to the mirror. Mira sat down, her blush darkining a few shades.

"Let's just hope your other half does not show up." Kuro said, batting a powderbrush against the side of the crafted wooden powderholder.

"She... She will... Kira enjoy's playing with them..." Mira whisped, closing her eye's to let the twin's do their work. Kuro dusted on the makeup over Mira's purple mark, hiding it from veiw. While Kei, aplied light eyeliner on the top of Mira's eyelids.

"Kira-chan can be so mean though~! She's so different from Mira-chan." Kei said, carefull not to make a mistake.

"Yeah, Mira-chan is so cute and shy." Kuro said, mimicking her twin.

"While Kira-chan is more bossy." Kei said, aplying lightlip gloss on Mira's plump petal pink lips, making them shine.

"Please you two... Kira is my other personality..." Mira whisperd, looking to the twins with wide pleading eye's. The twins sighed in unison and started brushing Mira's long black hair together, now done with her makeup.

"Of course Mira-chan." They said together.

"Th-thank you..." Mira whisperd gently.

XxXxXxXxXx Line XxXxXxXxXxX

Mira glided threw the garden, the sakura pettals raining around her. It looked like pink rain to her, so pretty, relaxing and gentle. The garden was coverd in many Sakura tree's, in the garden was a large koi pond with a bridge over it, koi of all colors and sizes swam in it. Many colorful, bright asortment's of both wild and planted flower's grew everywhere other than the stone path that ran threw the garden. It was the most beautiful place on the grounds, if Mira didnt have any classes this is where she spent her time.

Mira walked along the stone path to the bridge, her long black hair trailing behind her like a river. She inhailed, taking in the sweet smells of the wide varity the different flowers surounding her gave off.

She stood ontop the bridge, staring into the watter where the colorfull Koi swam around, overlapping eachother. The overlapping colors, the sparkling water splashing everywhere. It was a sight to behold.

The warm breeze swept the yard, sending a new wave of pink pettal's raining from the tall tree's.

XxXxXxXxXxX Deidara's POV XxXxxxXxXxXxXxX

Deidara grudgenly bowed lowly on the ground with Sasori. He hated being controlled, being formal, showing so much weak-ness. He had a feeling he was going to hate this mission.

He and Sasori rose into the seisa posision as the man started talking. Aperently the people here found it rude to look apon royaly, so he kept his head down. "You are to keep my daughter, Mira, safe. No one is alowed to touch her what-so-ever. Only her two servents are alowed to lay a hand on her, or look at her." The man shaped shadow behind a paper screen said in a low voice.

"Yes, Aka-dono." Deidara said, in tune with Sasori. Deidara's eye twitched. 'Dono, lord.' No one was so above him to be called a lord. Not even leader-sama. Deidara bit down on his toung to keep from speaking out.

"You two are never to leave my daughter's side, you will even share a room with her." The woman shaped shadow said. "And, do not ever look apon her directly or perish." She said, her voice a low hum like the man's.

"Yes, Aka-dono." Deidara said along with Sasori. That was going to get confusing, calling them both Aka-dono. He had to call their highnesses by their last name in respect, and put Dono for lord. He bit down on his toung more, drawing blood. He wanted to stand up and yell, 'Who do you think you are ordering me around! I only answer to Leader-sama! You do not deserve my service, my respect!'

"Also..." The man said. "Our daughter has... a condition." He said, pausing before he said condition. Deidara's heart flutterd, maybe they could get out of this mission sooner than they thought. Hope bubbled up in his chest.

"She has another personality, she goes by the name of Kira. She is- Difficult to handle." The woman said, sighing. Deidara's hope was crushed. But lips twitched as he held back a laugh, how stupid did they think he was? The girl was probally just faking it. Another personality, seriosly? "Kira had chased off the past gaurds that we have hired since Kurogane-san and Fai-san have been away."

"They have been sent across the land to make negotions with her fiance about their marrage in two month's." The man said, his voice flat. Deidara clenched his hands, getting imatient. He didnt want to sit in the seiza possition anymore, it was starting to make his legs sore. He wasnt even paying atention to 'their highnesses' anymore. He stopped paying atention around the time the woman said the girl had another personality.

"So, you two are to fill in their place while their gone. Dissmissed."

"Yes, Aka-dono." Deidara said, following Sasori's lead and pulling himself from the seiza possion. They walked out gold emplated door.

Sasori snorted when the door closed behind them. Deidara glanced at his partner thew the corner of his eye, waiting for the red haired man's sarcastic coment.

"This is going to be easy." Sasori said, his half-lidded eye's closing. Deidara smirked, nodding his head in agreement.

"Maybe this 'Kira' will 'chase' us off." Deidara said, crossing his arms. He looked forword as they walked threw the maze like halls of the estate.

"Bet this royal brat is as harmless as a kitten." Sasori said. Deidara nodded in complete agreement.

"And as hidouse as a monkey." Deidara comented, remembering the coment that he wasnt supose to look aopn her directly. Probly to keep her ugly face hidden.

XxXxXxXxX Mira's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She held the two fan's in front of her, one ontop the other, the bottom one was closed and the top open. She swiveld on the heel of her foot in a circle and threw the open fan in the air. She snapped the bottom one open and caught the fan she threw up and she stopped herself from spinning.

She moved her body, thinking of a willowtree in a thunderstorm, and twirled the fan's on her forefinger's as she moved.

She twirled on her heel, throwing her two fan's up into the air.

She knelt down close to the floor, and caught the two fan's. Gracefully, she held one fan above the other, both open. She stared at them for a moment with halflidded purple eye's. Her breath was soft as she rose from her kneeling possision.

She sighed and closed her fan's, slidding them into her Obi.

"Now to practice your tea cerimony." An older lady who sat on a quishon said. Her teacher was once a famouse geisha, known all over The Land of Flower's in her time. But age got the best of her, now she stayed on the estate to teach Mira her skills.

"Ye-yes Kana-san..." Mira whisperd, sitting down on a quishon across from her teacher. Inbetween them sat gold incrusted tea cerimony gear.

"Thank good-ness your Mira-san right now. Kira-sama is impossible to teach..." Kana said. Mira glanced up, blushing brightly and her muscles tensing for a scolding. When Mira saw Kana smiling, she relaxed her tense muscles, but her blush remained. Her teacher was unpredictibal, she would be kind one moment, but strict the next. Mira always had to be carefull around her.

"Pl-please forgive me... Kira doesnt... Fi-find... Thi-this type of teaching to her li-liking..." Mira whisperd, lowering her head to look at the whisk. She swirled the whisk around in a cup, mixing the tea in it.

"Nor do you, am i correct?" Kana said, her dark black eyes peircing Mira. A shiver ran down her spine, making her shiver at her teachers knowlage. Her teacher always knew too much.

Mira kept her breath even as possible and kept spinning the tea. "I... I do not kn-know what you speak of, Kana-san."

"Im old, Child. I know the look in your eye's, you thirst for adventure... To be free." Kana said in her raspy voice.. Mira froze, her small hand tighning around the whisk.

Slowly Mira looked up, her light purple eyes wide as she stared at her teacher. "Please do not tell mother and father, they would..." Mira trailed off, her expression going blank.

"Dont turn Kira on me now!" Kana said, her wrinkled eye's widning.

Mira blinked her big purple eyes. "...Pardon...?" She said, her voice soft laced with confusion.

Kana sighed in relief and motioned to the cup. "Nothing, nothing. Let's keep going."

XxXxXxXxX Deidara's POV XxXxXxXxXxXx

"HOW BIG IS THIS STUPID ESTATE!" Deidara yelled, rolling on the flowers holding his head. He and Sasori have been looking for the girl for nearly two hours now. He was getting ready to just blow up the estate and leave. Fuck the money. It wasnt worth it, no matter how much they were getting paid.

"Calm down." Sasori said, glaring down at him. Deidara narrowed his vissible eye at his partner.

"Shut up." Deidara hissed at him before rolling onto his belly. He heard Sasori sigh as he relaxed.

XxXxXxXxXxX Mira's POV xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mira sighed and flopped face-down on her bed. It was nearing dusk now. And no sign of the new gards. They probbaly were going to end up coming tomorow.

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her mind wanding over to the two strange men she seen in the garden before she came to her room. One of them was laying in the flowers, he had long blond hair tied into a poneytail, lightly tanned skin, she only seen his one eye, but it was such a pretty ocean blue as he stared up at the ornge sky. He wore a half shirt, the bottom part fishnet, his abs showing threw. Mira nearly died of enberesment right there so she turned her gaze to the other male.

The other male was even strange then the one laying on the ground. He was leaning against one of the sakura tree's, his bright red hair standing out like a beccon. He had very pale skin, like he didnt go outside often, or didnt tan. Either way, it was nice. And his eye's... Such a beautiful grey.

But, who were they? Were they some of father's friends? Were they lost? Should she go talk to them? She desited against any of them. She wasnt aloud to talk to stanger's without anyone around anyway. Stanger's on the estate usaly ment they were her parents friends or visitors.

Mira left them and went to find Kei and Kuro, the twins, to help the strange men find their way. The twin's would be more than happy to help them, they liked stangers. Expesaly ones with such odd looks.

Mira sighed softly and got up off her bed. She untied her obi and started stripping off layers of the Kimono, leaving a trail of cloth to the washroom. She opend the door, leaving her last layer on. The tub was filled with hot water. Mira smiled softly, so the twins were prepaired for her. Mira stripped off her last layer and slipped in the steaming water.

Mira washed her face first, getting off her makeup. She knew no one else would be coming to her room so it was safe to show her marking's.

She grabbed the soap bar and started scubbing her skin. Usaly this was the twins job, but they were bussy helping the mystery men.

The said twin's burst in, giggling like crazy. Mira sunk deeper in the water and peaked out at the girls. They stared at her, their faces filled with exsitement. Mira giggled slightly, they were so full of energy.

"Mira-chan! Let us help you wiht that~" Kei sang, her light blue eyes wide with anticipation. Kuro nodded franticly, her black hair whiping up and down with her head.

Kuro's red eyes rested on a pink shampoo bottle next to many colored ones. She lerched forward, grabbing the bottle and swirting it's contents on Mira's head.

Mira quiqly shut her eye's, to keep it from getting in them. She felt Kei grab the soap from her hand.

"Com'on, out." Kei said. Mira nodded and slowly got up, her eyes still closed as shampoo ran down her face. They led her to a stool, and Mira sat down.

Kei started scrubbing away at Mira's body with the Sakura smelling soap, while Kuro latherd her hair with the the same smelling shampoo. Depending on the day, was what the twins chose to use what smelling stuff they used. It seamed the twin's thought Sakura was a good sent for today.

Mira waited while they did their work.

_Splash! _

Kei dumped a bucket of cold water on Mira. Shivering, she parted her hair so she could stare at the girls. The twin's stood in front of her, giggling.

"Th-that was mean..." Mira said, crossing her arms and rubbing them as she stood up.

"Yep~" They chimed toghether. Mira smiled softly, she could never stay mad at the twins. She went over to the other side of the room where a showerhead was. She turned it on and stood under it, letting the warm water run over her body, rinsing the rest of the soap studs off of her.

Mira turned it off, sure she was clean, and turned towards the girls. The attacked her with towl's drying her hair and body. Once they were done they discarded the towls on the ground.

Kei held up a short black nightgown. Mira blushed brightly at the sight of it.

"That's.. Mother's." Mira said, shaking her head fom side to side franticly.

"Please~?" Kuro said, clasping her hands together. Mira backed up, her eyes widning. She mummbled in defeat. Pouting slightly, she went over to the stool and held her arms up. Kei scamperd up on the stool and slipped the nightgown over Mira's head. It slid on her, clinging to all her curves. It emfesized her hourglass shape and D-cup breasts. Mira blushed blightly and wraped her arms around her torso in enberesment. The silk cloth came to about mid-calf, like her hair, and showed an ample amount of cleaveage, Mira didnt like the feel of it one bit. It was so revealing, and you could see most of her marking's... You could even see the faint light purple of her markings threw the thin fabric. Mira didnt like it at all. But she shugged it off, it wasnt like anyone would see her. It was just her and the twins tonight.

"This... Isnt mother's... Is it?" Mira asked, looking down at the dress. Her mother was tall, much taller than Mira's petite form. If this was her mother's, it would have hid nothing at all. But the style looked her mother's likings, short, thin, and revealing.

"No, It's Kira-chan's." Kuro sang, giggling.

"That... Explain's much." Mira said, tugging at the hem of it. Her eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of the light purple marking's on her legs.

Mira sighed softly and opend the door to her room.

She froze.

On either side of her bed, Fai's bed and Kurogane's bed, were the two stange men from the garden earyler.

"Ah..." She slammed the door shut, thanking kami that they were to bussy talking to eachother to knotice her. Her light purple eyes locked on the twins.

XxXxxXxXxX Deidara POV XxXxXxXxXxX

_Slam!_ He glanced up, slightly startled. He heard frantic voices behind the door, then one of the girls that helped them to find their way here sliped out. It was Kei, the twin with light blue eye's. She bowed and smiled at them. "Mira-dono is sorry for being rude, she didnt expect to see you so soon." She said.

Deidara frowned. "So she sends a messenger to greet us instead?" He said blandly. He was already starting to dislike this girl he never met. She seamed bratty, and spoiled.

Kei giggled. "No, we dressed her inaproperatly as a prank. When she relized you two were here she refused to come out." Kei said, covering the bottom part of her face with her hand in a girly matter.

"Well... She does not have to worry about that type of thing with us." Sasori said from his spot, he was laying on his bed lazing around alreaty.

Deidara glowerd at his partner and layed layed back as Kei swept across the room.

XxXxXxXxXx Mira's POV xXxXxXxXxX

Mira took a breath in. "You two... Wh-wh-why did you dress me so?" Mira said, her light purple eyes filling with unshed tears.

"We just wanted to play a prank on you Mira-chan... We didnt mean to scare you." Kuro sniffled, hugging Mira's arm tightly.

Kei slipped back into the room, holding a Yukata in her arms. She held it above her head, determination in her eyes. "THE PROBLEM HAS BEEN SOLVED!" She said, running to Mira's side and slopily slipping it over the nightgown, Kuro took the other side and tightend it, making it look less sloppy. It was a black yukata, she liked to wear darker colors at night for some reason.

Kei tied it up with quick hands. Mira turned around slowly to face them, her purple eyes downcast.

"You all know im scared of people seeing my... body... Please be more carefull next time" Mira whisperd, gliding towords the door.

"Yes, Mira-chan." The twins said, following closly behind her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx Deidara's POV xXxXxXxXXxXxX

Deidara sat up, his eyes locked on the girl that Kei and Kuro brought out. Her long black hair was still wet, soaking threw the Yukata. It looked erotic. Her head was down, so he couldent see much of her face. The main thing he could see was the her skin, it was pale as snow, so beautiful... It almost glowed. She had her hands folded neatly in front of her, on the back of her hands was a light purple swirl. His gaze swept up and down her body, memorizing it with an atists eye. She had a nice hourglass shape, with amazing curves. His blue eye rested on her feet, where two light purple swirls were. What were those marks? Tattoos? Deidara shugged it off, questions were best saved for later.

His ocean blue eye traveled back back up to her head as she bowed, but she still kept her head down. Deidara's lip twitched, was she afraid to look at them? Why wasnt she looking at them? "Pa-Pardon me... Fo-for my formor rudeness..." The girl whisperd, finaly looking up.

Deidara's mouth fell agape, his artist eye's taking every detail of her.

She had plump pale pink lips, shaped perfectly. She had soft high cheekbones that blended perfectly with her fragile look, a small nose, perfectly shaped eyebrows above her big beautiful light purple eyes and a sharp chin bringing it all together. Even better, there was a light purple barbwired line that came down from her hairline and crossed her left eye then swirled on her cheek. That tattoo, mark, what-ever it was, brought out her beautiful pale skin and large light purple eye's. All her features made one thing, a perfect goddes painting come to life.

He quickly looked down to her feet, remembering he wasnt supose to look at her directly.

No wonder they were not supose to look at her directly, she was too... Beautiful.

XxXxXxXxXxx Sasori's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxX

By acsident, he got an eyefull of the girl's face. She was amazing, a painting come to life. Sasori seen many, many girls in his time, but this girl was just... Just wow.

Sasori resisted the urge to facepalm. This girl was engaged, and she was a princess... He had no chance. So he tried his best to clear his mind of her. But her goddes like face was burned into his mind.

Sasori wanted, no... Needed to paint her, draw her. Her beauty had to be perserved. Had to be shown.

That wouldent be against the law, right?

XxXxXxXxXx Deidara's POV XxXxXxXxXxX

Deidara's hidden eye twitched. He glowerd down at his bed spread with a sour expression. He caught himself gaping at some spoiled brat. He resented himself for that, being entranced by some little pathetic excuse for a girl. He kept repeating to himself in his mind, 'She's a spoiled brat. She's probaly stuckup. She never had to fight for ANYTHING she wanted. Pathedic. She gets everything she ever wanted, parents, money, love.' He sighed. "It's no problem at all Mira-dono." He said, his voice formal. His lip twitched, he hated being formal like that. Expesaly to someone like her. A spoiled brat.

"Ah... Pl-please... Act like i-im your frie-friend... Or something..." Mira said, mixing her words up in her panic. "N-no need to be formal..." She said atlast, her voice soft.

Deidara glanced up in confusion, but quickly looked down again, bitterness twisting his expression. 'A friend, eh?' Deidara thought. Now, that wasnt going to work at all. How was he going to see this little scared girl as a friend? Now that he heard her talk, she seamed like a scardycat. Probbly scared of her own shadow. She doesnt even have any idea of the pain, the horror of war... Deidara bit down on his bruised tounge, resentment building for this girl he didnt even know well yet.

"As you wish, Mira-dono." Deidara said, his tone loosing up a bit.

"Mira-chan said dont act like that!" Kuro yelled, jumping on the edge of his bed. Deidara bounced a bit. He stared wide eyed at Kuro, who sat on the edge of his bed. Did she just refure to the princess as 'Mira-chan'? Wasnt that not alowed?

"Then what should I act like?" He asked, his voice lightning up a bit at the sight of the red eyed girl. He could be more himself when talking to Kuro, she didnt seam stuck-up or anything .

"Just... B-be yourself..." Mira said, sliding onto her bed. Deidara completly ignored that she said it.

"Like Mira-chan said, just be yourself." Kuro said, grinning at him. Deidara nodded, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Can do, Kuro-chan." Deidara said, laying back onto his bed and kicking her off desceatly. Kuro huffed, a light blush crossing her cheeks as she sat on the ground. Since she got kicked off his bed, she sliped under the covers with Mira.

"They sleep with you?" Sasori asked form the otherside, out of Deidara's vision. Deidara looked over to see Kei and Kuro cuddling up to Mira on eitherside. His jaw tightned. Servent girls sleeping with a princess? What the hell was wrong with that immage? Growling, he turned his mind elsewhere. He hated Mira, that was final. He would not think otherwise.

"Yes we do." Kei said. Deidara listen in on their conversation, trying to clear his mind of Mira.

"Only when Mira-chan gets new gards though." Kuro said. There goes that idea.

"We may be little, but we were trained by Kurogane-sama and Fai-san to fight." Kei.

"The basics. But it's enough." Kuro.

"Hush... Le-let them sleep..." Mira said, her beautiful voice soft. Deidara growled harder, resisting the urge to blow something up. 'Her voice is not beautiful. She is not gorgose. She is not godess-like.' He told himself in his mind. He sighed, his anger slowly fading. Yes. She wasnt worth feeling for. He cleared his mind and thought of the many pretty flowers in the garden.

"Yes, Mira-chan." The twins chimed together, cuddling up to their mistresses sides. His jaw tighend. Sure, say her name when he fianly got his mind off her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen: :D Say hello to Mira-chan everybody... *pushes Mira out from behind her*

Mira: *blushes like crazy and bows* Pl-pleased to me-meet you...

Zeelee: Heh, isnt she cute?

Mira: *glances between the two girls* Eh..?

Vallen: *covers Mira's ears* She heard nothing!

Zeelee: xD please review! Thank you for reading~ Tell me all what you think! I want to know everything! Does the writing flow right? Is the sentence structure good? Please let me know! If it's bad, then flame me. I need to learn!


	2. Chapter 2

Vallen: Herro. Kira-chan makes an aperence this chapter :D This will be fun. And... THANK YOU TO MY READERS AND REVIWERS! I love you all...

Zeelee: This story is flowing pretty well so far... Do you all like it? D: Almost no one is reading it!

Zeelee-Vallen: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYOTHER REFERENCES WE MAY USE!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Mira's POV XxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Mira shot up in her bed, breaking from the grips of the twins, her breathing was ragged as she breathed in deeply. Mira let out her breath lightly, she was dreaming of the last time she got kidnapped again... She hated that dream... Some man that went by the name Orochimaru stole her at a Famiy event last year... She was only held captive for three days before Kurogane and Fai-san found her, but it was still scary as hell. He took blood smaples from her, and touched her everywhere imaginable, and probed her with stange instuments... She could still feel his cold hands running down her sides. She hated it.

Mira shiverd as she looked around the room, seeing only darkness. Kei and Kuro slept on either side of her, snoring softly. The twins wouldent wake untill she called their names. Otherwise they probly could sleep through a raid and not wake up.

Mira slipped out of her bed, carefull not to wake anyone. She tip-toed over to Fai's bed and poked the lump that layed under the covers. It shifted, before a red haired man popped out. Mira's jaw snapped shut, a light blush crossing her cheeks. She forgot that it wasnt Fai sleeping there anymore. Now it was some man named Sasori. And she woke him... For no reason. Should she just tell him her conserns? But she didnt want to bother him with such small things at this hour...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Sasori's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Yes..?" Sasori asked as he rubbed at his halflidded eyes. The moonlight girl looked down at the floor, blushing lightly. She looked beautiful, like a moon goddess was right in front of him. He captured the image in his mind, storing it away for later.

"I.. I ha-had a nightmare..." She said softly. "May... May i sl-sleep with... You..?"

Sasori's half lidded eye's widdend; he nodded slightly. Mira looked up at him and smiled softly. "Yeah, go right ahead..." He said, his tone soft, making sure not to awake the other's.

He lifted up the covers, and she slid inbeside him. She rolled onto her side, her backfacing him. Sasori looked away from the girl that layed beside him and droped the covers awkwardly over them. Sasori turned so his back faced her too, to keep the fact they were curently sharing a bed away from his mind.

It didnt work. Why did she ask to share a bed with him? What was her nightmare? What was she thinking about? What would she feel like in his arms? Would she freak if she found out he was a puppet? But his Henge made him look human, so that didnt matter.

Sasori sighed and tried to clear his mind. Sleep. He needed to sleep, and forget that there was a moon goddes sleeping in the same bed as him. Easyer said then done.

His efforts were pointless. He could feel the heat from her body, and he could smell her sweet sent faintly. He growled lowly, and shuffled around so he was facing her. Her back was still to him, but he could see the steady rise and fall of her breathing. Mira was already asleep. Shakily he reached out a hand and grabbed a lock of her long silky black hair and twirled it around his finger. Her sent wafted around him, gulping him up in its Sakura sented sweetness.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

XxXxXxXxXxX Mira's POV xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mira sighed softly. She never thought it was going to be this awkward. When she had a nightmare and slept with Fai or Kurogane, they always welcomed her with open arms. Then, they would hold her lightly for the rest of the night as they slept. Well Kurogane was more reluctant than Fai but he still said yes when she asked him the second time. She just figured it was his way of trying to keep his Macho-ness intact.

But Sasori was cold. Like stone. Or wood. She couldent even feel the warmth of his body. All she could smell was the strong sent of wood. But even then, he smelt good... And she felt safe.

She closed her eyes and let the dark embrace of sleep hold her.

XxXxXxXxXxX Morning XxXxXxXxXxX

Mira woke up to light hitting her face. She grumbled and nuzzled into the kind darkness of the blanket. Mira felt something wraped around her waist. An arm. A very muscular arm at that.

Mira opend her eyes and blinked. Messy red hair sticking up in all directions. Sleeping, Sasori was sleeping. Holding her gently, just enough so she could move but not escape. Heat rose to Mira's cheeks as she tried to wiggle her way out from his arms, but he just sqeezed her tighter against him. His chest was hard too, just like his arms. It was like Fais and Kuroganes arms but harder. And she couldent feel any heat from his what so ever threw his thin shirt. Why wasnt he warm? He was actully kinda cold... Her mind switched to the topic at hand: how to free herself from his iron grip.

"Um... Kei-chan, Kuro-chan." Mira whisperd, knowing the girls would wake when they heard their names.

Two heads peaked over the bedside, giggling when they seen Mira stuck in Sasori's arms.

"Nightmare?" The twins asked. Mira nodded, a deep blush on her face.

The girls hopped off Mira's bed and rounded Sasori's bed, stopping behind Mira. They tried their best to free Mira from Sasori's iron grip, but failed. Each time they tried to pry his arm to move, he just tightend his grip on her even more. Soon Mira was held tightly against him, with no hope left for escape. It was slightly uncomftorble, he was so hard... Hard as wood. His arms, his chest, all hard. It made no sence. Sasori didnt look that muscular, which made this all the more confusing.

"Im going to wake him up." Kei said, puffing out her cheeks in anger, she got up on the bed behind him. She redied herself to jump... Then...

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXx Sasori's POV xXxXXxXxXxXxX

"Hn...?" Sasori blinked his eyes open to see two big purple eyes staring at him at an offly close distance. Inctantly he let go of the girl and rolled over, making something fall. He got up and turned around. Kei lay across Mira, who was blushing like crazy. "Sorry." He said, turning his head away. Sasori took a deep beath trying to calm his racing heart.

What a way to wake up.

XxXxXxXxXxXx Mira's POV xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mira grabbed Kei and slipped out of his bed, a light blush on her cheek's. "N-no... Tha-Thank you... For le-letting me sleep with... you." Mira said haistly, before running to the washroom. Kei and Kuro followed her closely like a tail.

"I think Kira-sama is going to pay you two a visit!" Kuro yelled before desipering behind the door with Mira.

"Be prepaired!" Kei yelled, before following her sister.

"Kira..?" Sasori questioned as he ran his hand threw his messy red hair.

XxXxXxXxXx Deidara's POV XxXxXxXxXxX

He sat up and slid his legs over the side on the bed. Deidara streached and turned around to glance at his partners bed. Only to find his partner was already up and busy already.

"Your up early." Deidara stated, running his hand threw his long blond hair to comb it back.

"Yes, the girl's woke me up. Seam's I held onto Mira-san to tightly." His Dana said, he was laying on his bed with a book that read 'Reading people'. How original.

"Huh?" Deidara deadpanned, as he stared at his partner blankly.

"She had a nightmare and asked to sleep with me late last night." His Dana said, flipping threw the pages of the book. Deidara frowned, why did Mira go to him? Wait, why did he care? He was glad he didnt have to sleep with that girl! He didnt like her.

"How old is she again?" Deidara asked, changing the subject that was on his mind. He asked the most obviose question, since he found it hard to belive that a 17 year old girl was still having nightmares.

"17."

"Wow."

"Your just jealouse she didnt ask to sleep with you." His Dana said, closing the book and placing it beside him. Her turned his half-lidded bored eyes to look at him.

Deidara's eye twitched. "NO!" He yelled, throwing his pillow at his partner. His Dana neatly dodged it. Deidara crossed his arms and looked of to the side, flushing with anger. "I hate her." He grumbled.

"Keep telling yourself that, Brat." His Dana said from the otherside of the room, his tone plane.

XxXxXxXxXx Mira's POV XxXxXxXxXxX

After Mira got out of the bath Kei was ordering Kuro to go get cloths for the day while Kei brushed Mira's long, wet hair. Mira put on her light make-up to lesson at least one thing the twins had to do for her. She didnt like being waited on every second of the day... But the twins incisted. They always said that they needed to do it all for could for her, to repay the dept they owe her.

When ever Mira said to forget it, they still did everything for her anyway.

Kuro slipped back in, holding a light purple kimono in her arms. Mira stood up and lifted her arms. The twins swiftly slipped the layers on her. Mira looked down at the kimono, it had a great big Sakura tree embroided on it, the branchs reaching up the length of it, soft pink flowers bloomed on it.

Mira touched the embrioded tree, her fingertips lingering. It was beautiful, the flowers were in fullbloom. It was magnifisent. Perfect for Sping.

Kuro nunged her arm, holding out light purple silk gloves to Mira. Mira smiled softly at her and put the elbow length gloves on. Kei was behind her, tying a light purple silk ribbon on her neck. She always wore a ribbon in case she needed to tie her long hair back.

Mira stared at the girls, her expression anxiose. She didnt want to leave the washroom, to face her day, or the two boys that waited for her outside her door.

It didnt help today was going to be like everyday, boring. Her scedual: practice her dance, tea cerimony, cooking skills, cleaning skills, and then do normal classes after. Those normal classes consisted of Writing, history, Science, mythology, ect...

Tipical day, it was her everyday rutine. It never changed.

Mira stepped out of the bathroom, her eye's set forward to the door as she glided across the room.

She felt two sets of eyes on her. Eyes that wernt the twins. She foze midstep and looked up, Deidara and Sasori were staring at her. "Go-good morni-ning, Sasori-san, Deidara-san." She bowed slightly and smiled lightly at them.

How emberising, she forgot they were there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxx Sasori's POV XxXxXxXxXxXx

He stared as Mira made her way across the room. She walked like a Geisha, not like a Geisha from his land, but one's from old story's he red. Geisha's in his lands were no more than brothrel workers, selling their bodys for money. They had no more pride. But she reminded him of old tales from way back, when they sold their skills.

'But those teaching lost long ago. Died out about fifty years ago.' He thought to himself. And then there was the way she carried herself, you could tell she was timid, but when she moved... There was some strang hidden strength, you had to really look, but it was there. Hidden. She moved like-like a predidore playing the part of prey.

'No, she's to soft... Even after the short time youve known her, it radiates off her. Stop overthinking yourself Sasori.' He repraided himself, there was no way that that soft little girl would be capible of... Things; like the stuff he did as a shinobi. He nocked that thought out of his head fast.

"Go-good morni-ning, Sasori-san, Deidara-san" She said, her voice was soft like silk. She smiled at them, not a huge smile, but a small cute shy one. He noted that she hid the barbwired swirl that was on her face, it was gone... Probaly make-up. But she looked just as beautiful without it, but he would have prefured her not to hide anything about her. He wanted to see all of her, with no hinderance of her beauty.

"You may call me Sasori-kun if you wish." Sasori said, his voice low in a monotone as he sorted threw his thoughts. A smirk threatend to show itself as he watched her whole face turn bright red. How cute.

"O-okay, Sasori-k-k-kun..." her soft voice mumbled, her voice hard to hear. She bowed one more time before swiftly making her way out of the room. Sasori's eyes trailed after her, watching her every movement. She walked with such grace, even with her shyness, it was beautiful.

From the side, he heard two giggles, his eyes turned to look at the twins. They were huddled together, talking to eachother in hushed voices. They glanced at him and giggled again. He rose a eye brow at them. They turned to face him, their eyes shinning with a odd light.

"You should catch up to her, she's heading to her lessons with Kana-sama. You are ment to follow her everywhere she goes." The intertwined their fingers together, and skipped out of the room.

Sasori looked over to his partner, to see him glaring at the floor. What was wrong with him? Sasori said, kicking his partners leg. Deidara stood up and said nothing to him.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked bordly, following his partner out of the room.

"I hate her." Deidara said, his vissible blue eye burning with emotion. "My gut turns around her, i feel sick, and dizzy. I hate it, I hate her." He growled, slaming the door shut behind them. Sasori grinned.

"Your so young, Dei-chan." Sasori said, taunting him with a nickname.

"Dana!" Deidara shouted, flinging himself at Sasori. Sasori sidesteped, sending his partner spralling on the ground and into the wall. Without a glace behind Sasori continued on, knowing Deidara would catch up.

"Slow."

"Wait for me Dana!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx Mira's POV xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She watched them enter from the corner of her eye, but she kept brewing her tea. Never get distracted, first rule.

They sat on either side of her, in the 4 queshon sqare. She never dared look up, in fear of being scoulded. She could feel their gazes burning into her. She placed the cup in front of Kana, who sat infront of her.

"Mira-dono, why dont you brew tea for these hansome younge men?" Kana said from infront of her, her ragedly old voice brightning a few notches.

"Y-yes, Kana-san." Mira straitend up and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She tied it back with a ribbon she had around her neck and went back to work. She was going to be working seriosly now. No goofing off when serving someone, rule two. "Sasori-k-k-kun, D-deidara-san, Pl... Please sit back... and relax..." Mira said as she redied the ingrediants.

XxXxXxXxXx Deidara's POV XxXxXxXxXxx

He hated her. He wished he could just leave this mission and go back home. But he couldent, they were stuck with the little girl for two months. A whole fucking two months.

He could not stand that... girl... for another two months. Everything about her made him sick. The way she was so soft spoken and always stutterd her words. Why couldent she even talk properly like a normal person? She was so anoying! She couldent even dress herself, those two twins did that for her. Deidara growled to himself, he expesaly hated her eyes, such a odd light purple, and the way that swirl highlighted her eyes... The flawlessness of her pale skin, and the slight purple tint of her long black hair all iritated him so much.

Even worst, he hated the way his gut turned when she was around, or when she glanced at him with those big purple eyes, and hated the when his heart sped up when she smiled at him.

What was wrong with him?

XxXxXxXxXxx Sasori's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxX

He stared at Mira, who just tied her hair back. With all of her hair out of her face, he could see every angle of her face. She looked even more amazing this way. To bad her tatoo wasnt showing, it would have made it even more intresting.

She was putting different types of leaves into the cup... Then she poored water into the cup and grabbed the whisk that was resting beside her. She begain her work of mixing the tea. Sasori never seen it done so well before, whenever brothrel workers mixed tea, it spilled everywhere and then there was at bearly half the tea left, and their mixtures obviosly said they got it pre-mixed.

Mira put the whisk down beside the cup. She lifted it up and leaned across the empty space of floor and placed it in frount of Deidara. Sasori felt a little bit disapointed that she served Deidara before him, but pushed that aside.

He watched her as she begain to make a cup for him.

When she was done, she held it out to him. It was more direct then she did with Deidara. He took it, his larger hands overlapping her small ones. He could feel the warmth of her hands, even threw her silk gloves. Sasori may be made out of wood, but for some odd reason he could feel her... It was odd, but comforting, being able to feel something again.

He stared into her light purple eyes, her hands trapped under his. He smirked as she blushed deeply, her cheeks going a deep crism.

"Dana, let the girl go already." Deidara said, glaring at him. Sasori smirked at Deidara and turned his atention back to Mira.

Sasori leaned forward till his lips were near her ear. "Thank you, Mira-chan." He whisperd, his lips brushing against her ear.

"I said leave the girl alone, Dana!" Deidara placed the cup aside and got up. He grabbed Mira by the colar of her kimono and pulled her back, slipping her hands out from under Sasori's neatly.

Sasori watched his partner's furiose blue eye's as he stared at him. He glanced at Mira then back at his riged partner. It didnt make sence why Deidara was being so protective over the girl. He was just harmlessly flirting with her.

"And why do you care, brat?" Sasori said, sipping the tea. Flavor burst over his tastbuds. Flavors he didnt even know exsisted danced on his tounge. It was amazing tea. Wether it was the plants from here, or that she made the mix and tea, he would never know. It was just to damn good to think about it.

Sasori savored the tea while watching Deidara's expression go blank. His jaw fell open slightly before clamping shut. Sasori grinned behind his cup. Deidara was so niave.

Laughing ecoed threw the room. It was loud and obnoxtiose. All heads turned to faces turned to the old lady. She was keeled over holding her stomace, and banging on the floor with her other hand. Sasori narrowd his eyes at her.

"L-l-l-like a drama story..." She said, catching her breath slowly.

Sasori's eye twitched. "A drama?" A choking noice came from Deidara.

The old lady straitend up, her knowing old eyes locked on them.

Her eyes said it all... They said...

XxXxXxXxxxX Mira's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXX

Mira gatherd herself up quickly and stood up. She knew Kana's eyes were on her as she bowed. "P-please forgive the... boy's rude-ness..." She stayed low for a moment longer. "Please... exuse me..." She said, standing up, her eyes downcast to keep from looking at them.

Mira glided out of the room, letting her feet lead her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Deidara's POV XxXxXxXxXxX

The girl was bowing when his atention finaly found its way to her. She said something that he couldent hear becuase she said it so quietly. That's just plain anoying. If she was going to talk she could at least talk loud enough for them to hear. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes followd her out of the room. She was leaving them? Why?

He stood up, thanking gawd that Dana had the same idea to follow her. He gave a curt nod of respect to the crazy old woman. He gave Dana the look that said 'I put a tracking device on her, follow me.' When you knew eachother as good as these two did, you didnt need words for most things. Deidara's Dana nodded, showing he understood. Deidara took off running, leaving Sasori behind. He knew Sasori would catch up, but it was a race for now. Deidara loved competing against his Dana. He jumped up onto the roof and begain to run along the top.

He followed his tracker's signal, letting it lead him over the extensive roof. He felt Sasori behind him but kept going.

XxXxXxxXxXxXx Kana's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kana sat on the ground, her mind racing. The two boys moved so fast, she couldent even see them when they ran. What were they? No one moved like that. Where they monsters? That speed... It reminded her of the pale man that stole Mira last year. Where they of the same people? Did they work for him?

No... Sasori-san adored Mira, and Deidara-san was still trying to figure out his feelings for her. They wouldent hurt Mira... But they way they moved was demonic. Unatual.

Her heart raced. Story's her mother told her reserfaced from the deepest part of her memory. Storys of human's capible of inhuman speed, strength, and could even sumon things from the earth. Shinobi, she called them...

Where these men from the old story's?

XxXxXxxXxxXxXx Mira's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She felt them before she seen them. She watched their reflection in the water as they aproched her. She didnt riase her head to look at them when they stood by her side, instead she whisperd, "You have different energy than most people around here."

Deidara was the first to answer her statement. "Energy?" He asked, his voice clarifying he didnt know what she was talking about. Mira reached behind her into her hair and pulled a small ladybug that was tangled. She held onto it tightly as it's little legs wiggled trying to free itself.

"This has Deidara-sans energy surounding it..." She let the little bug go and watched it as it flew to Deidara and landed on his hand. It sunk into the skin of his palm.

"It... Just... Sunk... into your hand?" Mira asked, schooting forword and gripping his hand to examine it. He held his larger hand in her two smaller one's as she poked and examined his hand. This was the only time Mira gained up enough courage to do anything, when she was curiose.

Things like that only few people knew of. Like Fai and Kurogane, they came from another land... So they brought strange teachings with them... Where were they from..? She serched threw her memeory to the first time she seen them use their strange powers.

The land of Fire. That's it. They said they came on their own free will, wanting to serve her father when she wasnt even born yet. They were younge at the time, maybe in their early teens. But they were trained well, very well. And they could do things people from her land never could. Like their speed, and their many strange powers... Now they were in their late twenties, and have been by her side since she was born.

She loved them, lots. They were her parnts, they raised her since her real ones never had the time.

They even taught her a little about their ways back home. Though, not much. They always said they feard that if she got too pwerfull she wouldent need them anymore. But they were always joking.

She missed them... One month, and three weeks left till they came home with her fiance.

Mira blinked, seeing nothing unusal about his hand. But she could feel it, it was the same feeling she got when Fai or Kurogane alterd their aperences. Henge, was it called?

"Your aperences, are they alterd?" Mira asked, her eyes focising on them. Their eyes hardend, it was like a wall shot up between them.

"You, how trained are you?" Deidara asked, yanking his hand away from her. She put her hands to her sides, slightly hurt by his actions. A bright blush crossed her cheeks when she relized how forword she was being. She looked down to hide her shame.

"N-not very, Kuro-kurogane-kun and Fai-ch-chan bearly... taught me mu-much of their land... Just enough... To sence ones energy... Or Chakra, they ca-called it..." Mira paused, looking up at them, her eyes locking on theirs. "You-you two... You have great power, like Fai-chan and Kurogane-kun." She said the last part without a stutter, her confidence growing.

"So you knoticed?" Sasori said, lifting his hand in frount of him. Mira's eyes widend slightly as her limbs stoped working. She stepped sideways, closer to the railing. She moved again, so that she sat on the railing. Mira focised her eyes on Sasori, trying to figure out what he was doing to controll her body. "Deidara-san, do you think we should disposove her? It seams we have been found out."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Deidara's POV XxXXxXxXXxXxX

Deidara's heart skipped a beat.

Deidara eyeing his parter warily, analizing him. So now he desides to show his true colors. After faking such kindness to the girl for the past day. His blue eye turned to the girl who was sitting on the railing, her expression was blank, her light purple eyes darking slowly to a more deep purple. Was she to scared to show emotion?

Them Mira smiled, not one of her shy smiles, but a big one, showing all of her perfect white teath. But it was more of a snear than a smile. What the fuck just happend to the girl?

"Do it, down me. I have no life here. I have no purpose, you would be saving me the hassile of living this boring life." She said, her voice a sedusive hum as she spoke. Her dark purple eyes shone with hate, and exsitment.

This wasnt Mira.

The girl licked her lips, her eyes trianed on them. "Who the hell are you?" Deidara said, glaring at the strange girl, in a familure body. She admited a whole new vibe completly, like a whole new person. Yet all her fetures where the same, exsept for the darkness in her eyes.

"Oh, didnt Father and Mother inform you of me? I thought they would start after the last couple sets of gards." The girl sighed and smiled, it was more of a snarl than a smile.

"Dana, do you think the Aka's was telling us the truth?" Deidara asked, turning slightly to look at his red haired partner.

"Even her chakura paterns changed..." Sasori said, flicking his one finger, making the girl lift up her hand to her face. she stared at them with a dark hungry gaze and her hand slid down her eye, removing the make-up that hid her tatoo's. It too, was a dark purple.

'So it wasnt a tatoo... Then what is it, those making that are all over her body? Sasori said even her chakura changed... So they were conected to her chakura?' He tapped the side of his head, trying to make sence of the new information they just found out. "So this girl is a chakura user?" Deidara asked, his visible blue eye widning.

"Yes, it seams this one is. Mira-chan never trained her chakura even though she has a great amount, but this girl did." Deidara turned to to look at the darker half of Mira that was sitting on the bridge. This girl reminded him of the Akatsuki, with all of her darkness showing though. Unlike Mira, who was too pure. It was like the girl was split into two halves, light and dark.

"So then, there really is a Kira-san." Deidara said finaly, staring at the girl.

"Kira-dono, to you." The girl said, her voice a velvety pur. 'How the hell did Mira's soft voice turn into that wonmaly voice anyway?' Deidara ponderd.

"Hey brat, should we kill her and run for it?" Sasori asked, getting bored of this conversation.

Kira smiled, her dark eyes shining with mystery. She leaned back her weight weight hanging over the side. If it wasnt for Sasori's strings she would have fallen. "Do it, Sasori-kun." She said, her voice softning into the light pure bell sound of Mira's voice. Deidara glanced at his Dana quickly, to see him tences up and his eyes a fraction wider. 'So he does like Mira-san...' Deidara thought, a small growl rissing up in his throat. No, he wasnt going to show his distane. It wasnt like he liked the girl too '... Mission...' Yeah, that it, it was just becuase he didnt want his partner getting distracted from the mission.

"Brat, what do we do?" Sasori said, trying to hide his anticipation. But when you were Deidara, and have been with Dana for as long as he has been. You could see the tinist hint of emotion in him. 'Dana's only asking me so he doesnt have to make the disision himself... The baterd.' Deidara groaned and leaned back on the heels of his feet.

"Leave her alive." Deidara finaly sighed. He didnt want his Dana to hate him, so he thought to leave the girl alive. It's not like she was any harm to them.

His Dana nodded and pulled his chakura strings, making the girl's chest pull forwords. 'So the pervert had one there too, eh?' Deidara's eye narrowd. What a pervert his Dana was. Even if it wasnt really him touching her...

The girl's eyes narrowed as her feet touched the wood of the bridge. For a moment, Deidara swore he seen disipointment in her eye's. But it vanished quickly.

"To bad, I was hoping for freedome... No, it seam's not." She said, her voice low and velety again.

'So it's freedome you want?' Deidara grinned. "I can give you freedome ." He stared, his grin proving flirtatiose.

Kira smiled, her dark eye's shining. "The give it to me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx Sasori's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxxX

This girl... She was a manipulator. She managed to get him to betray emotion while he was in his emotionless mode. She used 'her' voice... Mira's voice to make him relize what he was doing. He was about to kill the target of his mission, and kill a girl he adored.

This new Mira, Kira as they call her, was nothing like the girl he adored. She was so dark, so sudusive. The complete opsite of the pure, soft Mira... But... He had to admit, he liked this half of her too.

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard Deidara say, "I can give you freedome." Sasori turned to look at his partner. He was flriting with her. 'That little pervert... Cant turn my back on him for two moments.'

"Then give it to me." Kira said in her low hum. Sasori's eye's darkend. She was flirting back... 'How... Disterbing of a thing to do in Mira-chan's body...' He shook his head in disipointment. He much liked Mira better.

"Then lets go for a litttle expidition on the otherside of your cage, shall we?" Deidara asked, his voice lowering into a flirty hum. The voice he used to pick up girl's.

"Outside my cage, eh?" Her eye's glazed over. "Lets do this. My first time outside my guilded cage."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen: :D We spent a long time doing this chapter! I hope you like it!

Zeelee: Please reviw! And tell us if you want anyother of the Akatsuki to join them in the land of the flowers. xD Mmmk?

Zeelee-Vallen: Thank you for reading! WE LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Chapter 3

Zeelee-Vallen: We do not own naruto or any other referneces we may or may not use.

XxXxXxXxXxxxXx Kira's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

New things, new people, new sensations surounded her. They swarmed around in the square, people yelling at her to sell their wares. She smiled, they were all like ants. So useless to her, and so may of them. People looked at her with eyes that said 'Who's she?'

They didnt know their princess? Well, now they would. Kira gripped a passing woman by the arm, stopping her. The woman looked startled, even scared.

"Woman, tell me who your princess is." Kira said, stroking the woman's cheek with her hand. Fear glazed the womans eyes, Kira could even smell it.

"Mira aka..." She said, trying to pull her arm away, the smell of her fear growing. Kira bared her teath, glowering.

"Wrong ans-"

"Thats enough now." Sasori said, gripping Kira's wrist and making her let go of the lady. The lady scurried away, thanking Sasori greatly as she disipeard in the croud of nameless people. Kira's dark purple eye's shifted to him, eyeing him up and down. She smiled and leaned into his touch, making his eyes widen slightly.

"My my Sasori-kun... Your so brave." She said, leaning in so her lips touched the skin on his neck. Only it wasnt skin, it was wood. Or as hard as wood anyway. A henge was it called? To make him look human. Kira heard about things like this from Kurogane and Fai before, people who can do strange things with their powers. "Your not human are you, hmm?" She asked, pushing her busty chest against him as she smiled up at him. Sasori glared down at the girl, she was acting like a slut now. He licked Mira so much more than this girl.

"Shut up, you dont know anything." He growled, pushing the girl away from him harshly. She stumbled, but somehow made it look gracefull. She smiled, her lips twitching upwords as she tilted her head toword the sky and lifted her arms up. She twirled around on the spot, people parting around her giving her odd looks as they passed.

"Sasori-kun." She said, her voice ringing out, surounding him in its dark embrace. It rung in his ears, he could feel the vibrations of it. What was this? Sasori never felt anything like it before.

"..." He steped beside his partner, who also watched the girl carefully. They both stared at her, anilizing her.

"I know everything." She said, stopping her twirling just to stand there in the sea of people, her face turned toword the sky. "I am the earth; I am the endless ocean that flows with love, I am the rain that crys for your pain, I am the trees that give you air to survive, I am the flowers that bloom in hope of peace, I am the the ground that is tainted by blood of inocents, I am the tall mountains that keep us safe from your bloody world. I am life. I am death." Kira opend her dark purple eyes, now speckled with gold, and stared right at the two men that dared enter her sacret land, the one place she keeps under her carfull care. "I am here to save my land from your kind." She whisperd, her dark purple marks glowing threw the fabric of her cloths.

The two boys stared blankly, their eyes focised souly on her. Now they knew, they knew her secret... But only if they found out what she is would they be worthy to stay in her carfully tended land. This was her last sacred place, the one place their kind never tainted in the ir blood shed yet.

She would be sure to see if they were worth the hassle of keeping in her world. Kira just gave them a great hint of who, what, she was... Now they just needed to peice together the peices.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Sasori's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasori felt a cold drop of water land on his cheek and role down leaving a cool trail. He looked up, his grey eyes hiding his suprise. Moments before their wasnt a cloud in the blue sky, but know black rolling clouds gatherd above the sqare, eating the blue sky. He looked back at the girl that was glowering at them, the marks that was glowing threw the fabric of her skin now fading.

What was that glow? What was she talking about, 'I am life, i am death.' The girl was crazy, just becuase she was a princess didnt mean she ruled the world. No one could do that, but a god.

Sasori sighed and looked at his partner, he would think of that later. For now he had an ordeal to deal with.

"It's going to rain." Sasori stated. The blondie nodded, his jaw tight.

"...Where..." Sasori's grey eyes widend slightly, that soft voice... So inocent and sweet. He looked to the place where Kira stood, Mira now in her place with her lighter colored eyes and markings. Her eyes were looking around franticly, looking paniced.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Mira's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mira blinked. Her breath caught in her throat as she glanced around, people swarmed around them, parting around her. She looked to her two gards. "...Where..." Was all she could say, her breathing shallow. Never before had she ever seen that many people. It was frightning. She looked around again, twirling slightly.

A large hand overlapped hers, she looked over to see Deidara glowering at her. He yanked her hand, sending her stumpling after him as he pulled her along like a dod on a leash. Mira wimperd slightly as she tried to catch up with his long strides, but it was hard in a Kimono.

"Deidara-san... Pl-please slow... Slow down..." Mira whisperd, staring with pleading eyes at the back of the blonds head. He looked back at her, his blue eye narrowing. Grunting he slowed down, steading his pace to hers.

Mira smiled softly at him before looking down at their hands. His hand surounded her much smaller one. His skin... Was so warm, so soft...

"Ah!" She pulled her hand away, her cheeks flaring up bright red. "S-sorry..." She said, folding her hands infront of her and bowing her head down.

She heard Deidara chuckle and a bell clank. She glanced up to see he was holding a door open for her. Her blush brightened a few more shades as she scurrried threw the door, almost bumping into a person that was exiting the store as she did so.

"S-sorry..." She apologized to the stranger, not looking up. The stranger said not a word of reply.

Mira looked up, her eyes widning. It was a store. There was multiple tall iles, full walls of things to explore... She looked behind her to see Sasori and Deidara glaring at eachother. She turned back around and strolled down a random ile. It was filled with many differnt types of blades and scrolls. Another ile was filled with jewlery of all kinds. Another had armor of types. Another had cloth for Kimono. She went back down the ile with blades and scrolls. Her purple eyes took everything in, every last detail of the blades, the angles, the details, the sharpness of it. Never before has she been so close to a REAL sword, or blades like that. Kurogane and Fai never let her touch their things.

Mira stopped dead in her trackes, she turned her head slowly, her purple eyes locked on a half open scroll. She took a step to it, reaching out her small hand. A large hand stoped her, gripping her wrist roughly, sending pain signals into her brain. She winced as looked up. A rough scuffy, scary lookign man with many scares covering his face was glaring down at her.

She yanked on her wrist, making thr mans grip tighten. "Hello there sweety." He said, leaning down to smile at her with his yellow decaing teath. Mira was beging to panic, she franticly looked around the ile, Deidara and Sasori were no where in sight. Her head plumeted. What was she going to do now?

"Le-let go..." Mira whisperd, her voice quivering. The man's smile widend, giving Mira a good veiw of all his decaying yellow teath. She gimanced and pulled backwords. Her hand was still stuck.

"Now why would i do that? Right now its only me and you girly... No one else is in the store, i checked." The man said, looking her up and down. Mira's eyes widend.

"N..No!" Mira yelled, drawing back her hand and slapping the man across his face. His whole head turned, his eyes glazing over. A red mark of her hand imprinted itself on his cheek.

He turned his head slowly to look at her, anger consorting his fetures. Mira gasped and tried again to yang her arm away, but to no anvil. The man pulled harshly on her wrist, making Mira bump into his chest. "Now you've done it child." One of his hands wraping around her neck, cutting off her air flow.

Mira gasped, with both hands she clawed at his hand trying to get it away. But it didnt work. Her lungs burned, she needed air, desperatly. Her vission blurred with on comming tears. Her whole body burned with the need for air.

"See, now im going to make you black out... Then take you out back and rape you, kill you, then rape you again." The man said, tighting his grip on her throat.

Mira's lungs were begging for air, her body was begging to loose controll... Her body went limp.

No. No she would let him!

She did what Fai always told her to do when she was in trouble. She closed her eyes and concintrated on her hands, imagining purple surounding them, shaping her hands into claws. She lifted her limp arms and with the last of her strength and dug her nails into the mans arm. He yowled out in pain and threw her with all his strength at the wall of the ile, making things snap and blades clink to the ground in a heap above her. Mira layed on the floor coughing and gasping desperatly for air for air. The air slowly and painfully enterd her lungs through her burning windpipe. Her energy slowly returned to her limps, she pulled herself so she was semi up, some blades and scrolls rolling off of her to the sides.

She held her pounding hot throat. "Sasori, Deidara!" She yelled, her voice disgustinly raspy.

Two figures apeared out of thin air by her side, kneeling down beside her. She felt gentle hands gently hold eitherside of her face, getting her to look up at them. Deidara blocked her veiw of the man, Sasori was right beside him staring at her with worried grey eyes. Gasping out, she pointed behind them. Both their heads turned. Mira cought a glimps of the man's kneeling figure, he was holding a bloody mess that looked like it was once his arm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Deidara POV XxXxXxXxXxX

Mira was laying propped up on her elbow in the middle of many falling blades and scrolls. He shot forword and cuped her face in his hands, making her look up at him. Her purple eyes were watery with unfallled tears, but there was not that much harm done. He watched as her hand rise, her gloves were shreaded off, although he wasnt sure how, what he was sure of was the ugly purple-red briuse forming on her wrist. He glowerd, his anger bubling up.

Her hand pointed behind them, his head turned at the same time as his partners. A man, a rouge shinobi by the looks of it, was kneeling on the other side of the ile holding trying to keep his nearly shreaded arm together. Deidara's eyes narowed at the man. He had no right to come to a non-shinobi land like this and threaten to hurt inocent little girls. He stood to his full hight, and with his partner stoood above the mans crouched figure. The man was going to have to deal with them now.

The rouge glanced up, his eyes clouded with panic and dispise. Deidara snarled, the mouths in his hands gnashing their teath together. His henge came off in his panic when he seen Mira a few moments before.

"Sasori, how do you sujest we kill this man?" Deidara growled out, his voice low. Sasori lifted his one hand, making the man stand up against his will. The mans eyes widend, his jaw falling slack at the sight of them. Deidara grinned, reaching in his back pouch, his hand begging to chew a lump of clay.

"You-your Deidara and Sasori of the Akastuki..!" The man gasped, trying to move backwords, but Sasori's chakura strings held him in place. Deidara watched as his panic grew when he seen Mira rise from the heep of stuff on the ground. What did Mira do to make this man so scared of her? The girl was probaly as harmless as a butterfly. His hand spit out a wad of clay. Deidara begain to mold it, into the shape of a small swallow. Deidara watched the scene, waiting for his chance to blow up the man.

Mira's eyes were dark, but not dark enough to be Kira. Her expression was slack as she stalked towords the man, purple surounding her hand into a claw like shape. Deidara watched in intrest, he didnt know the girl could use chakura like that. That was a more advanced move too, getting chakura to take shape. She planted her feet infront of the man, with her head held high she stared straight into his fear filled eyes.

"You, are going to be punished. You are a monstosity, beating inocents and raping their unconciose or dead body's." Mira raised her hand, the man begain to lash against Sasori's strings, but he stayed stuck. The mans panic grew, sweat coating his brow as he stared in fear at little Mira who was bearly half his hight. "I Mira Aka, princess of the land of flowers sentece you to death." Mira poked his forhead with her purple clawed finger, drawing blood from the mans foread.

Deidara watched as she drew in the kanji for "Death." On the middle of the mans forhead. Blood seaped from the wound.

"Sasori-kun you can let him free as soon as the mark glows purple with my majic, he will be compelled to leave all populated area's where he will comit suiside by his own hand." She turned around, her head still held high and she walked towords Deidara. Deidara followed her every move with his eye, watching as she stepped beside him and looked up with him with a expression that screamed "Bow before me" or "I demand respect." Who knew that the little shy girl could be such a.. princess.

His eyes turned back to the man, just intime to see the mark she drew in his forhead light up in a purple light. The mans expression went slack, all previose emotion evaporating. Sasori let his hand fall to his side as he stepped infround of Mira, blocking the man from Mira. Deidara did the same, blocking the man.

But the man did nothing, but walk away with his blank expression.

Deidara and his Dana looked down at Mira, who still had the 'I demand respect' expression on.

"Explain."

XxXxXxXxXxX Mira's POV XxXxXxXxXxXx

Inside, Mira was a mess. She hurt everywhere, her mind was a complete mess as if a tornado went threw it.

But she did what Fai always taught her. Put of 'the face' and do what must be done. She could freak out later when it was safe.

The boys stepped in front of her, Deidara to her left, Sasori to her right. She stared at the spot where the man left, her insides jumbled.

"Explain." They said, their voices mixing. Mira looked up at them, keeping 'the face' on.

"You have to catch me first." She said, bending down and ripping the cloth with her purple clawd hand. She cut it to about mid thy and threw the fabric at them. "A simple game, catch me before i get to homebase and i'll tell you all I know. If not, you are not worthy of the information Fai and Kurogane intrusted me with." Mira said, stepping inbetween them.

She heard one of them snort, making her look back. It was Deidara, he looked like he was holding back his laughter.

"Your a non-shinobi, and you expect to run from us?" Deidara asked, holding his hand over his mouth.

Mira smirked. The light purple marks on her legs lighting up brightly. "Yes i do." She said, jumping forword and disipearing from sight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She landed on a roof, the slippery tile still wet from the earlyer rain. She looked down at her legs, the swirling barbwire marks still light with her majic. She sighed and looked behind her, the store the boys were at was long gone. She traveled even faster than Fai when she used her power, and Fai was like the wind. She hated using her power though, it always made Kira stir.

Blond hair. Red hair. Two figured landed in front of her, sending a shiver of pure adreniline bursting threw her. No one ever caught up to her that fast befor, not even Fai.

Deidara looked triumph, Sasori had that 'i dont care' expression on.

Mira smiled and side stepped off the building, sending her falling to the ground in the sea of people. They never won yet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Mira stoped dead in her tracks, her body not complying to her wishes. Her body turned against its will, where Sasori and Deidara stood glaring at her. She smiled brightly, they managed to catch her.

"Now explain, Mira-chan." Sasori said, yanking his hand forword and making her stumble a bit. Mira's purple eyes narrowd, her expression darking.

"Kira, in a way I as well... Are not of this world." Mira said, the barbwired swirl down her face begining to glow.

"What do you mean, un?" Deidara asked, his eye wide with confusion. Even Sasori's eyes were ever so slightly wider.

Mira blinked, breaking Sasori's strings from her, making Sasori gasp slighly and drop his hand. Mira stood up, folding her hands in front of her like she was taught.

"Now... Fai-san and Kurogane-san told me what they could find out from Kira. They said that she claims we are an 'Angel.'"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen: :D An angel! D; Da hell?

Zeelee: I desited i wanted to make her an angel! dun blame me! Dx

Vallen: Okay den...

Zeelee-Vallen: Thank you my dear readers who are reading in this story... if you have any idea's for the story, or anything you wish to see in this one... Just tell me :D Thank you! please revew!


End file.
